


The ABCs of Sex in Space

by SophieD



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alphabet, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: A collection of very shorts, one for each letter of the alphabet.





	1. A is for Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the ABCs of sex were put out as a personal challenge on the All Fandoms and Original Fiction Writers group on FaceBook. Enjoy

Beverly and Deanna are sitting in the back of the shuttle. Riker is at the controls. Worf sits stiffly in the co-pilot’s chair.   
“How long until we’re back to the Enterprise,” Deanna asks, for the third time in the last hour. Riker indulges her without commentary.

“A little over 4 hours now.”  
“Oh.”

“What’s wrong Deanna?” he calls over his shoulder, “Got a date or something?” He chuckles.  
“Yes Will. As a matter of fact I do. It’s not that I haven’t enjoyed yours and Worf’s company for the last two weeks but, Beverly and I haven’t had any alone time.”

Riker laughs loudly, knowing exactly what she means. Worf shifts uncomfortably and Deanna can feel Beverly’s embarrassment radiating off of her. 

“What?” Deanna asks, laughing. “I have needs!”


	2. B is for Better than Sex

“Not possible!”

“No, really Deanna. His hands are magic. It was the best massage I’ve ever had. ..I can’t tell you the last time I felt that good.”  
“You can’t? What about last night. I seem to remember you saying it was the best you’ve ever had. Loudly.”


	3. C is for Chocolate

“Beverly? Are you here? Do you want to get something to eat? I’m starving.”

“I’m in the bedroom. Kind of in the middle of something.”

Deanna sighs. “I’m sorry I’m so late. Lieutenant Barkley was my last appointment. We ran over. It’s been a rotten day. I was kind hoping we could…”

“I can’t hear you.”

Deanna sighs again and pulls her boots off.

“Dee? Could you come in here a minute? I could use some help.”

“Fine! Whatever.” Deanna mutters, not at all pleased to be doing anything. She stops short as she enters the bedroom. Beverly smiles. She is standing in the middle of the room, completely naked except for a dish of chocolate sauce that she has poured over herself.

“I was kind of thinking we could start with dessert…”


	4. D is for Dangerous Liasons

The doors to the turbolift open with a 'whoosh'. Data steps in. As is his custom, he addresses the current occupants of the lift with a slight bow of the head.

"Counsellor. Doctor."

He turns to the closing doors and assumes his 'turbolift riding position', feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind his back. At the same time, his sensors pick up and store gigabytes of data. For example, Dr. Crusher's cheeks are 5 times a deeper shade of red than normal. Her eyes are dilated 2.13mm wider than is normal for this amount of ambient light. Counsellor Troi's body temperature is 1.67 degrees warmer than her baseline for this time in the evening and her respiration is also elevated by 6.96%. He detects several odors, not typically present in human women, the sweetness of synthohol, a garlic based sauce, likely Guinian's soup du jour, and something else, a body odor, one he is not familiar with. He considers asking for an explanation but has learned that most humans do not wish to have their particular bodily functions pointed out to them.

A slight rustling of fabric followed by a sharp inhale by Dr. Crusher. A stifled giggle by Counsellor Troi.

The turbolift doors open at deck 8 and the women exit. 

"Have a good night Data."

"To you as well Doctor."

"Oh we will," the Doctor replies followed by another of the Counsellor's giggles.

The doors slide closed. Data tips his head precisely 13 degrees to the right.

"Curious."


	5. E is for Engage

Beverly awakes to Deanna laughing softly.

“You were having quite a dream. Want to let me in on it?”

Beverly smiles. “It was a good dream. I was on the bridge, doing an overnight shift. It was slow. I relieved Conn and Ops. You came up to visit me. You were naked.”

“I usually am in your dreams,” Deanna laughs.

“Mmmm hmmm. You came to me. You sat on my lap. You asked me what my orders were.”

“And what did you say?”

“The only thing I could say,” Beverly says with a smile.

“Engage!”


	6. F is for Fingers

“I love your fingers.” Deanna looks at Beverly’s where they are laced with her own.

“That’s kind of an odd thing to say.”

Deanna laughs. “Not really. They’re strong and gentle and beautiful. Just like you. They have the power to heal. They bring love and caring to everything they touch.”

Beverly releases Deanna’s hand.

“They have the power to do other things too,” she says slyly as her fingers slide down Deanna’s body.


	7. G is for Great Minds

Beverly feels a sudden rush of heat as Deanna's hand reaches between her legs. She squirms uncomfortably, trying to speed her up. She can feel Deanna's hot breath now, her body quakes in anticipation. 

"Doctor! Doctor Crusher!"

Her brain snaps back to focus. 

"I'm sorry, Captain. What were you saying?"

Picard clears his throat. "I was just explaining how the Star cluster is emitting..."

Beverly's mind begins to wander again. Finally, the captain releases them from the interminable meeting. She catches Deanna in the hall. 

"What were you trying to do to me in there?"

Deanna laughs. I wasn't doing anything. But apparently great minds think alike."


	8. H is for Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sex is good but true love is even better.

Beverly feels the sadness envelope her like a giant bubble. She gives quick orders to her staff and hurries out of SickBay.

“Deanna?” She calls softly. 

She finds her on their bed, tucked into the fetal position, tears streaming down her face. Without a word, Beverly joins her, wrapping her body around Deanna’s and pulling her close.

“I’m sorry Deanna. I really am.”

“I wish you'd known him. You would have loved him.”

“I kind of feel like I do.”

“He was so sweet, so innocent, so beautiful.”

“He had your heart.”

“Today is his birthday you know.”

“I know Deanna. I know.”


	9. I is for Igloo

“Tell me again how this is supposed to be fun?”

Beverly laughs. Deanna has fallen, again. She’s covered in snow and not at all pleased.

“It’s not that hard. Just try to stay balanced on the skis. Back and forth, you fall when you shift your weight to the side.”  
Deanna drags herself back to her feet. “I hate this. And I hate you.”

“This is it!” Beverly announces.   
Deanna stares. “It’s a house made of ice?”  
“It’s called an igloo. The Inuit people of Earth made them when they were hunting on the ice.”  
“It looks cold. And wet. And miserable.” 

She crawls through the small tunnel leading to the dome. Beverly meets her on the other side. The air is warm and Beverly quickly relieves her of her coat and pulls her down to a mat near the heater.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re plenty warm tonight.”


	10. J is for Jazz Club

Deanna and Beverly are dancing slowly along the floor of Ten Forward. Will picks up his trombone to play the last song of the evening. Beverly smiles as the first notes of ‘Nightbird’ float across the room.

“Did you request this?” She asks.  
Deanna just smiles.  
“You know one day he might actually get it right.” She pulls Deanna closer.

The song finishes and Riker waves his trombone triumphantly in the air.   
“He finally did it.” Deanna says.  
“You can congratulate him later,” Beverly whispers as she nibbles gently on Deanna’s ear.


	11. K is for Kryptonite

Beverly looks up from her desk to see Deanna. She smiles. Deanna is wearing a very short, very tight, very low cut dress.

“You almost done here?” Deanna asks slyly.

“I…ummm…you…” Beverly stammers.

Deanna slips between her and the desk.

“I thought you could use a little break.” She says as she slides up onto Beverly’s desk. Her legs fall open and Beverly stares.

“I’ve never had the strength to deny you.” She says hungrily as she drops to her knees.


	12. L is for Lust

Deanna watches carefully as Data pulls Beverly around the floor. The dance is a tango and Beverly is playing her part perfectly. One long leg slips through the silt in her dress and Deanna imagines that leg pressed tight between hers. 

A dip by Data gives her a glimpse of cleavage and Deanna can feel the soft skin beneath her hands. 

A spin and a smile. Deanna knows that look too as Beverly’s body slides the length of Data’s to the floor. 

Her mouth dry, she looks away to reach for her drink. Someone grabs her arm and pulls her roughly off of her barstool.

“Beverly? What?”

“We need to go. NOW!” Beverly says breathlessly as she pulls Deanna toward the door. 

“I heard every word you said!”


	13. M is for Masquarade

The doors to the holodeck slide closed and lock. She looks out over the crowd. It’s not hard to spot the person she’s looking for.

The woman is tall. Her gown is white, extortionate, floor length over hoops. The corset is tight, highlighting her slim frame. Her red hair is piled high on her head. The upper portion of her face covered with a brocade Venetian bird mask.

She pulls her own mask over her eyes and makes her way through the throngs of revelers. She takes the woman’s hand and they move to the dance floor.

Neither woman speaks though they move together with the practice of old lovers. 

It is way past midnight and only a few party goers remain, shadows of couples in dark corners. She pulls the ribbons on the woman’s corset and her dress slips away revealing the alabaster skin of her perfect breasts. The hair pin is removed and red curls cascade onto bare shoulders.

The woman reaches up to remove her mask.

“No.” Deanna whispers. “Leave it on.”


	14. N is for Next Generation

“Have you thought about having another child?” She asks absently as she traces lazy circles on her lover’s chest.

“With you? Maybe. Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know. You know Will offered.”

Beverly laughs. “He would! Probably thinks he gets to make it the old fashioned way.”

“Seriously though,” Beverly says, “I can see a little girl with your curls and Will’s blue eyes.”

Deanna thinks about that. “What about you and Jean-Luc?”

“Hmmm…you know he’s a redhead too. At least he used to be.”

Deanna bursts out laughing.

“What?”

“It’s just, forgive me but all I can see is a little bald you running around.”

Beverly laughs too. “And I’m picturing you with a beard.”

“So we’re agreed then?”

“Yes. Agreed.”


	15. O is for Obsession

Alyssa Ogawa brings a PADD to Beverly’s office. She finds the Doctor staring absently into space.

“Doctor? Is everything OK?”

Beverly smiles. “Fine. I was just thinking.”

Alyssa smiles. From the pink in her friend’s cheeks, it’s not hard to guess what she was thinking about.

“Things are going well with you and Counsellor Troi?”

Beverly is embarrassed to be caught but she doesn’t try to hide it.

“Oh Alyssa. Yes. I keep thinking, after all of these months, things will settle into some sort of normal but every day, I just fall even more in love with her.”

“It really is a wonderful feeling isn’t it?” Alyssa says with a smile.

“Sometimes it’s all I can think about.”

Alyssa thinks for a second.

“You know Doctor, it’s really slow right now. If you wanted to take a lunch, I’m sure we can hold down the fort.”

Beverly looks as if she’s concentrating on something for a second, then her eyes snap back to focus and she smiles.

“You know Alyssa, that is a marvelous idea. I am feeling a bit hungry.”

She gives her friend a squeeze on the shoulder as she rushes past.

Alyssa starts to tidy up the desk. “Have fun Doctor.” She says with a smile.


	16. P is for Planes of Existence

It starts as a pinpoint of white light in the darkness. 

The light grows quickly until it becomes all of her existence. 

She can see colors now, tiny explosions move through her, leaving behind trails of heat and pleasure. 

She is completely separate from her body, lost in her own mind. 

She briefly wonders if this is what Wesley means when he talks about other planes of existence. 

She begins to feel the pull of the corporeal world. 

A tightness in her chest, the burn of the air as it rushes past her constricted throat. The sounds of her own cries. 

Her muscles move of their own accord, waves of contractions that move throughout her body. 

As they spread, she begins to lose the connection to the other world, the memories fade quickly and new thoughts invade her brain.

But now, something new. The feel of Deanna’s slick fingers as they enter her again, the soft movement of her thumb. 

She holds tight as the light begins to grow again.


	17. Q is for Q

“Oh god yes Deanna. Don’t stop!”

“Yes. Please Deanna. Don’t stop.”

Deanna sits up and addresses the disembodied voice.

“Q!”

“It is me.” The voice says as he materializes into his chosen human form. 

He rolls his eyes as both women try to cover themselves.

“Oh please. I assure you I have absolutely no interest in your soft weak human bodies. I do find it interesting though that Picard and Riker don’t have the balls to satisfy their women.”

“This has nothing to do with them!” Beverly says.

“Indeed.”

“What do you want Q?” 

“Nothing. I was just looking for someone to entertain me.”

“And you thought this would be entertaining huh? Does this turn you on Q?” Deanna teases.

Q wrinkles his nose. “Hardly! If anything I find your feeble attempts to fondle each other quite distasteful. As if that would ‘turn me on’.”

“Get out Q!”

“Fine. I’m sure there’s got to be someone more interesting than the two of you.” 

His image fades away. 

Beverly looks to Deanna. “So? Where were we?”

“I believe I was just about to fondle you.”

She smiles as she lays herself back onto Beverly’s body. In her mind, she can feel Q’s presence as he re-enters the room.


	18. R is for Records

Deanna smiles as Beverly’s body quakes gently beneath her.

“How many was that?” 

“I don’t know,” Beverly says breathlessly. “I lost count but it’s sure to be some sort of record.”

“Hmmm…not yet,” Deanna says as she takes one perfect pink nipple into her mouth.


	19. S is for Skinny Dip

“C’mon Deanna! The water is nice.”

“It looks cold.”

“It’s not.”

“It’s deep.”

“I’ll hold you.”

“It’s not that. I’m not much of a swimmer. My mom never let me around water. Can’t we do something else?”

Beverly glances over her shoulder at the waterfall at the other end of the lake. She sighs. She’s been planning this all week.

“What will it take? Dinner? Dessert?”

Deanna shakes her head. “I don’t think there’s anything that will get me into that water.”

“Nothing?” Slyly, she pulls the string and watches as her bikini top floats away. 

She looks back just in time to see black curls disappear into a splash.


	20. T is for Twue Wuv

“So? What did you think?” Beverly asks as she turns off the holoprojector.

“I think that was the silliest, most ridiculous movie I’ve ever seen.”

“Really? I love it. One of my favorites.”

“You say that about all of the 20th century movies.”

“Well I think this one is sweet. It always makes me laugh, puts me in a good mood.”

“Do you want to watch another?”

“I have a better idea. Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

Deanna grins. “As you wish.”


	21. U is for Underwear in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Carrie Fisher for this one.

Beverly drops her dress to reveal that she’s completely nude underneath.

Deanna’s mouth falls open.

“Beverly…uh…you’re not…

Beverly laughs. “Of course not. Everyone knows you can’t wear underwear in space!”


	22. V is for Voyeur

Captain Picard comes storming out of his Ready Room.

“Where the Hell is Counsellor Troi?”

Will jumps to his feet. “I believe she has leave today. She’s probably got her comm turned off.” He reads his captain’s mind. “I’ll go find her for you, Sir.”

“Computer. What is the location of Counsellor Troi?”

[Counsellor Troi is currently in Holodeck 4]

Will has to use a manual override to open the door to the Holodeck. He knows Deanna will kill him later for it.

The scene is of a mountain meadow. Fir trees surround the grassy space. Snow-capped peaks can be seen in the distance and he can hear the sounds of a nearby brook. As he makes his way through the stand of trees, he hears something else. Soft voices. He slips behind the trunk of a large tree.

Deanna and Beverly are lying together on a blanket near the stream. Both are naked and there is no doubt about what is going to happen next. 

Will knows it’s wrong to stay but he just can’t tear himself from his spot. ‘Besides,’ he justifies, 'it’s not like he’s never been under each of these women at one time or another.' 

He watches as Deanna straddles Beverly’s prone body. Her hands are on Beverly’s breasts while Beverly’s are on Deanna’s hips, guiding her as she begins to move. It’s not long before Deanna begins to breathe hard, her breasts bouncing. Every one of Beverly’s breaths comes with a whimper, each louder than the last. Suddenly, Deanna throws her head back while Beverly goes rigid with a loud cry. Deanna falls forward, back onto her and Beverly wraps her arms and legs tight.

Will begins to feel guilty. He backs away from his viewpoint and makes his way to the door of the Holodeck. As the doors slide open, he hears a voice inside his head.

*Imzadi. Like what you saw? Next time join us.*


	23. W is for...

Deanna snuggles into Beverly’s side.  
“What are your plans for the day?” Beverly asks.  
“We’re doing a crew exchange with the Challenger this morning.”  
“Do you need to be there?”  
“Mmm. I should.” She nuzzles Beverly’s neck. “I’ll make arrangements to meet with the new crew later. Check on any guests we pick up.”  
“Sounds good.” Beverly says as she nibbles on Deanna’s ear. Her hands find Deanna’s breasts. 

Slowly, she moves down the length of Deanna’s perfect body, tasting bits of skin as she goes. Her hands are on her lover’s thighs, pushing them apart, making room. Deanna purrs as she feels Beverly’s hot breath on her. With a smile, Beverly flicks her tongue, enjoying the soft moan it elicits.

Deanna’s hands are in her hair, encouraging her as she probes deeper. “You like this,” Beverly hums as she flattens her tongue against Deanna. She already knows the answer, she can feel the vibrations in her own body as Deanna nears her breaking point.  
She’s on her knees, her hands grip Deanna’s hips tight, holding her down. Deanna’s fingers are twisted in her hair, pulling and pushing, the sounds of her moans echo throughout the room. Beverly covers Deanna with her mouth, she sucks hard. They both can feel it now, the tension, the last seconds of desperation before the world fractures around them.

Suddenly the world stops. They both freeze. There’s someone else.

“Mom?”

“Wesley!”


	24. X is for Xenophelia

“You wanna hear something funny? When I was in elementary school, there was a kid named Gene, he told us the craziest stories about different races.”

“Oh yeah?” Deanna asks. “Did he have anything to say about Betazoids?”

“He did. He told us that they had four breasts.”

Deanna laughs out loud. “You’re kidding? And you believed him?”

Beverly laughs along. “Of course we did. He had traveled much more than the rest of us.”

“Hmmm. Like a dog I presume?”

“Unh uh. Two on the front, two on the back.”

Deanna presses her hands to her own breasts. “Ugh. I can’t even imagine. I already can’t sleep on my stomach because of these things.”

Beverly smiles. “Yeah, but think about the hugs,” she says as she reaches for Deanna.


	25. Y is for Yes

Beverly is absorbed in her book when Deanna sits next to her.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes,” she replies absently. She turns a page.

“I was wondering if, maybe, you would…”

“I said yes.” She flips another page.

“You don’t even know what the question is?”

Beverly carefully closes her book. She turns to Deanna. Blue eyes meet black.

“It doesn’t matter. My answer will always be yes.”


	26. Z is for Zeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun. Thanks for playing along with me to the end.  
> -Sophie

Deanna throws herself down on to the couch.

“Z!”

“What?” Beverly asks.

“Z. We made it. 26 stories. A-Z. This is the last one.”

“You’re wrong.”

Deanna looks confused. 

“How can I be wrong? Did we miss one?  
”  
Beverly thinks for a second. 

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Then I don’t understand. Z is the end.”

Beverly shakes her head. 

“No,” she whispers as she moves to kiss her OTP. “This is just the beginning.”


End file.
